Judgements
by Jewel of the Dark
Summary: My whole life I was never who I wanted to be. People judged me on how I dressed, spoke, and acted. They didn't give a damn about getting to know me. My whole life was revolved around judgements of people. I never trusted. But who knew being part of a supernatural student council could change that? My name is Hinamori Amu and this is my story about being an elemental.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my new story!**

**Grace: You haven't even finished writing 'Lost Child' baka!**

**Me: But... I just finished chapter 9...**

**Grace: Then where's chapter 10?**

**Me: I'm working on it! Now stop nagging me! Meanie!**

**Grace: -sigh- My idiotic friend does not own anything and never will,**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I never liked moving, its always the same. Get transferred to a new school, slip up and use facade, then become annoyingly popular. No one ever liked me for who I was. They all think I'm that cool n' spicy girl they all see, but the truth is, I'm not. I'm just a normal, shy girl, but if I change my character now, no one will ever accept me for me.

I use my facade so often, it grew on me. Everyone praises my facade, my facade made me seem unapproachable, calm, and dangerous. No one ever dared to come near me. Sure, fanboys confess to me, but I know they only like me because of my looks and reputation. So I call them baka's for confessing to me and told them they were a waste of time. Cruel, I know. That's what a facade does to you.

Now were moving again. We just moved in the small town of Seiyo. I got transferred from Sakura Middle School, to here, Seiyo High School.

I was walking through the gates. People around me stared at me with either curiosity or admiration. Same old, same old. They were either curious because of my looks or my hair. People dubbed me as an unattainable beauty. I had honey gold orbs that people say as alluring and a body with curves at the right places. Personally, I don't believe them. So I would rather say they were curious about my hair.

My hair was waist-length, and it was a healthy shade of pink. It was like sakura petals. Part of my hair was held by a blue X-clip.

Maybe they were also curious about the way I wore my uniform. My black blazer was unbuttoned and my blue tie was tied loosely around my neck. I had a blue band around the arm of my blazer that was held by a safety pin and my blue checkered skirt had a chain and I wore blue leg warmers. So I looked badass.

I went to the principal's office and asked for my schedule, now all I have to do is figure out where the rooms are.

Looks like I'm in the Star Class. I went to class and waited by the door and waited for the sensei to introduce myself.

"Class, we have a new student, treat her well," I heard the sensei say.

"Is she hot?"

"Is she prettier than me?"

"Is she nice?"

"Surely she's not as pretty as me!"

"Come in, Himamori-san," Sensei said.

"Its Hinamori," I said in my cool n' spicy tone

I walked in the classroom and saw that most boys had hearts in their eyes while some girls looked at me in admiration while most girls glared at me with envy.

"Please introduce yourself to the class,"

"Hinamori Amu," I said with an expressionless face and emotionless voice.

"Cool n' Spicy!"

"She's so cool!"

"And hot too!"

"Himamori-san, please sit next to Suma-san," sensei said.

"Its Hinamori/Soma!" I and a brunette with emerald green eyes said. But he said it with more enthusiasm, I, as always, said it in a bored emotionless tone. For short, my cool n' spicy tone.

"Ahh... Gomen, Himamori-san, Suma-san," Is it just me or is he doing this on purpose? Baka...

I headed to my seat and just looked boredly at the board.

"Ohayo, class, as some of you might know, I am Nikaidou-sensei,"

While he blabbered on about stuff, I stared out the window and noticed it was raining. Greeaat. How am I supposed to get home now? I should have brought an umbrella.

I felt something poking my shoulder, ignore it Amu... Ignore it...

*Poke.

*Poke.

*Poke.

Ignore it... As much as you want to strangle the guy doing that you can't. Remember, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...**(Frozen!XD)**. No one is worth the aggravation.

*Poke.

That's it! I've had enough!

I turned around and the brunette, who I know as Soma, was about to poke me yet again.

"What do you want?!" I said in a low whisper so we won't attract attention. Good thing we were at the back of the class.

"Ahh... Sorry about that Hinamori," He said with a sheepish grin.

"Like I said, what do you want?" I said in my cool n' spicy tone.

"I'm Soma Kukai, but you can call me Kukai," He said with a grin.

"Is that all?" I said in a bored tone.

"Nope. Welcome to Seiyo, Hinamori,"

"Nothing else?,"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around, well what do you say?"

"I say, thanks, but no thanks," I said.

"Come on, Hinamori, surely you can't go to classes on your own without getting lost,"

As much as I hate to admit it, he was right, I can't find my classes without getting lost. And since because of my facade, I can't ask directions, or else it would ruin my reputation. In my old school I was known to be, as you may already know, Cool n' Spicy, Calm, Dangerous, and Independent. I never asked anybody for anything. And now I realize the consequences of that. Damn.

I'm hating my facade even more.

"Fine... But you're only showing me around, nothing more. Got it?" I said, giving in.

"Of course! Just let me see your schedule!" He said happily. A little too happy. Waaiit... Smart boy.

"You're only doing this to get out of classes, aren't you?" I asked but it came out more of a statement than a question.

He just grinned sheepishly. Knew it.

"You're pretty clever aren't you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm just smarter than most people,"

"Well, Hinamori, I'm guessing you think I'm an idiot,"

"Yep, you must be used to it, because you're admitting it openly,"

"Well, Mashiro and Hoshina are very... blunt people,"

"Mashiro and Hoshina?"

"Friends of mine,"

"Really?" I said while raising an eyebrow and handing him my schedule.

"Well, Hinamori, It looks like you're in all my classes,"

"All of them?"

"Yep,"

"Fate is cruel to me,"

"Hey! I take that as an offense you know!"

"I know," I said while grinning but stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing. Damn. He's gaining my trust already. No, no, no, no! Amu, you can't! It will just be like last time! You'll only be used for popularity!

"You know, you look cuter smiling than scowling," Kukai said, grinning.

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. No, Amu, no! Remember who you are to people!

"Himamori-san, Suma-san, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Nikaidou-sensei said.

"No/No, sensei!" We said.

"Good. Now pay attention to the lesson than to each other,"

I could so several girls giving me glares. Fangirls, typical. I could also see my fanboys glaring at Kukai. Oh no, don't tell me... Greeeaat! My first day in school and I'm already involved in the latest gossip.

Soon homeroom ended. And you know what happens next.

"Hinamori! Follow me to Art!" Kukai said while grinning. Does he ever stop grinning? Apparently, no.

I followed him to Art. Showing me various places along the way.

"And this is Art class. Our teacher is Miki-sensei," He said.

I went inside and saw most students already seated. All eyes on me and Kukai. Either glaring or admiring. Damn.

Me and Kukai sat at the second row at the back at the right side near the windows.

Soon, a woman with midnight blue hair in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt came walking in. I'm assuming she's Miki-sensei.

"Alright class, today we're going to draw the person to your right, get your art supplies and start drawing," Miki-sensei said.

To my right was a girl with curly blonde locks, she had golden-brown eyes, she was small. Overall she looked like a doll. She faced me.

"Hi, I'm Mashiro Rima," She said with a smile. She and Kukai could be a possible friend. Maybe. Just maybe. Mashiro, huh? This must be the Mashiro Kukai was talking about. I couldn't say I blame Rima, though. Kukai's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Hinamori Amu," I said with a rare smile on my face.

I started drawing her. I just hope Kukai is doing a good job at drawing me.

I wouldn't say my drawing was bad. I wouldn't say it was the best either.

"Alright class! Show your work!"

I showed my work to Rima, and she smiled. People started looking our way and then came the whispering.

"Did you see that?! Mashiro-sama smiled!"

"Of course Mashiro-sama would get along with Hinamori-sama!"

"Kyaa! Mashiro-sama is so kawaii!"

I rolled my eyes, and then I looked at Kukai's work. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

He was decent. I half-expected it to be all cartoon-like. Hey, you can't blame me. He seemed like the childish type and I thought his drawing was childish too. Heh, I guess he was judged on how he seemed too.

Art ended.

"Ne, Rima, is it okay I call you that?" I asked.

"Hai," She said smiling.

"Good. Then you can call me Amu," I said also smiling. Why am I getting the feeling I'm being stared at.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"Cooking class,"

"Hinamori, that's our next class too!"

Rima's eyes narrowed and a scowl replaced her smile. Then she clung to me like it was going to be the end of the world.

"How does the idiot know your classes, Amu?" Rima said while glaring at Kukai.

"He's, sadly, in all of my classes," I said.

"Can I see your schedule, Amu?" She asked.

"Sure," I handed her my schedule. Then her eyes lit up.

"Homeroom is the only class we don't have together," She said happily.

"Well then, lets go,". I said while grabbing Rima's hand and following Kukai.

Then immediately, as soon as we stepped out of the classroom whispers broke out and all eyes were on us.

Again it was like last time, but this time Rima made comments everytime Kukai did something stupid. I paid more attention now. Maybe I could trust these two. Rima, I know I could trust. Girl's intuition. Kukai, I'm not so sure.

"This is Cooking class. Su-sensei is our teacher," Rima said beating Kukai to the punchline.

We headed inside and this time we sat at the third row from the back at the middle. In a table two people could fit.

I sat with Rima while Kukai sat with a boy with purple hair and looked like girl with gold eyes. Is it just me or there are a lot of people with gold eyes. He was at our left.

Rima suddenly glared at the girly boy, while the girly boy noticed, he smiled sickeningly sweet at her.

"Amu, don't talk to that prune-head," Rima said gesturing to the boy seated with Kukai.

Soon a woman with greenish-blonde hair came in. She was wearing a green dress with a white, frilly apron.

"Ohayo, class! Today we're going easy and baking cookies," She said.

"You will be grouped in four," She added.

"Group 1 will be,

Hinamori Amu,

Mashiro Rima,

Soma Kukai,

Fujisaki Nagihiko, please stand up," We stood up and the girly boy, now I know as, Fujisaki Nagihiko also stood up.

We started baking the cookies at me and Rima's table as soon as the groupings were finished. Fujisaki-san was really good at baking. Rima was, well... not so good. Kukai was bad. Really bad. I was decent. So me and Fujisaki-san almost did all the work.

Soon Cooking class ended.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Gym class," Rima and Kukai said in unison.

"What a coincidence, I also have gym class," Fujisaki-san said.

"Wait, I remember you! You were the captain of the Middle School's basketball team!" Kukai said.

"And you were the captain of the Middle School's soccer team," Fujisaki-san said.

The Hell?! They were jocks?!

"And what are you supposed to be?" I asked jokingly at Rima.

"... I was the Middle School's lead gag comic artist for the school newspaper,"

Whaaa? Her? Comedy?**(BTW our school has a magazine like that its kinda like a newspaper but betterXD It's more entertaining than informative:3)**

"And next you're gonna tell me you were all part of the student council," I said jokingly.

"No, atleast at middle school, only high school students gets to be a part of The Guardians," Fujisaki-san said.

"The Guardians?" Whaa..? That sounds like some super hero group like the Power Rangers. **(Like I told you before, I own NOTHING!)**

"The Guardians are the school's Student Council," Rima said.

"The Guardians are splitted into four groups," Kukai said.

"The Hearts," Fujisaki-san started.

"The Spades," Kukai continued.

"The Clovers," Rima also continued.

"And, what? The Diamonds," I said jokingly yet again.

"Actually, yes," Fujisaki-san said.

Hmm... All the things I say as a joke becomes real. Maybe if I joked about reversing time to when I first used my facade, it will come true. Hopefully.

"There are four chairs, rarely, five," Kukai said.

"There's the King's chair,"

"The Queen's chair,"

"The Jack's chair,"

"The Ace's chair,"

"And rarely, The Joker's chair," Kukai finished.

"There are one of each in one group, except for The Joker's chair," Rima said.

"Why?" I asked. Curiosity kills the cat.

"Because only people who the principal see has extreme potential gets to be the Joker," Fujisaki-san explained.

"The Principal choses The Guardians," Kukai said.

"The Guardians don't just do paperwork and all that boring stuff," Rima said.

"They protect the school, and defend the student's rights," Fujisaki-san explained. Ookaaay. I'm really starting to think they're imitating the Power Rangers.

"Lets just get to Gym, Ran-sensei's going to be mad if we're late!" Kukai said.

We rushed to Gym. Well... We dragged Rima. She's not exactly fast.

We made it just in time for Gym. Me and Rima changed in our gym clothes at the girl's dressing room.

"Ohayo, class! Today we're playing dodgeball!" Ran-sensei said energetically.

"Blue Team's captain will be... Soma Kukai!" Ran-sensei said.

"Red Team's captain will be... Hotori Tadase!"

Hotori Tadase was a boy with blonde hair and ruby eyes. He looked a little feminine to me. He's very popular though. But I heard some guys talking that the Red Team will be doomed. Its either Kukai's really good or Hotori-san's really bad. Or maybe both.

"Soma-san will choose first!"

"I pick Hinamori!"

"I pick, Sanjo-san!" Hotori-san said.

"I pick Fujisaki!"

"I pick Utau!"

"I pick Mashiro!"

"I pick Ikuto-nii-san!" Wait... Nii-san?

"I pick Yuiki!"

"I pick Yamazaki-san!"

"I pick Korutesu!"**(According to google translate, this is the Japanese of my last name)**

Then came random people.

Soon the only one left was a girl with curly red hair and dull green eyes, and Hotori-san grudgingly had to choose her.

Soon Ran-sensei blew the whistle

Let the game begin.

* * *

**Grace: Why'd you end it there?**

**Me: I dunno... To add more suspense? And yay! This is the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Grace: That's sad, Sandra. Sad.**

**Me: Hey! Anyways I promise all the supernatural stuff will come soon! I'm just doing introductions. BTW pairings are still undecided!**

**Grace: Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi -yawn-. Welcome -yawn- to the -yawn- second chapter -yawn- of Judgements.**

**Grace: Why are you so tired?**

**Me: Only got one hour of sleep -yawn-**

**Grace: Why?**

**Me: I was up deciding on which story to update first then started to think what would happen. Then this was born. Satisfied, Yamazaki-san? -rubs eyes-**

**Grace: Why did you put me in Kiddy King's team?! I wanted to be with Kukai! -whines- You better make this story Kukamu since Lost Child is an Amuto.**

**Me: No can do! Remember, pairings are undecided! -yawn- I own nothing! Happy?**

**Grace: On with the story...**

**Me: -falls asleep- Zz Zz Zz**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Let the game begin._

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I felt a surge of adrenaline course through my veins and my body filled with excitement. I'm not the one to brag but I'm really good at sports, I loved the rush of excitement I felt whenever I play. I loved competing. I adore challenges. I'm especially good at Dodgeball. I was proclaimed Dodgeball Queen at my old school when I was just in the fifth grade. This is my battlefield.

I mentally grinned. Everyone's in for a surprise. Its time to show what a girl can really do.

"Red team gets first throw!" Ran-sensei shouted.

Hotori-san threw the ball at a girl with black hair and brown highlights, she had lilac eyes. If I remember correctly she's Korutesu-san.

When the ball was only inches away from hitting her, she caught it, with one hand. She has good reflexes, if she didn't she would've probably gotten hit at the torso. That throw was weak though.

Korutesu-san threw a ball at Hotori-san, her throw was okay, but it wasn't strong, it was fast and had control, but lacked power. It seems Korutesu-san is playing the game of revenge. The ball hit Hotori-san. Ironic. The captain got eliminated first.

"Hotori-san is out!" Ran-sensei said.

Ran-sensei gave the ball to a boy with dark almost black hair and sharp green eyes, who I recognize as Sanjo-san.

Sanjo-san threw a ball at a girl with brown hair put into pigtails with red ribbons and copper eyes. I think she's Yuiki-san. Yuiki-san caught the ball with two hands, and winced, I don't blame her, Sanjo-san's throw was quick and powerful, but it lacked control, it would've missed Yuiki-san even if she didn't budge.

Yuiki-san threw a ball at the girl who was last picked. I do have to admit, the redhead was pathetic.

"Yamabuki-san is out!"

"Whaa..?! What do you mean I'm out?! I'm the great Yamabuki Saaya! I never lose!" She's a bad sport, a girl with a bad attention span and an ass. That much I've gathered. It doesn't take a genius to know she's a bitch. No wonder she was picked last.

A girl with copper brown hair and sapphire blue eyes took a ball and threw it at Yuiki-san who caught it and threw it back. She had her hair in a high ponytail held by a blue ribbon, if I'm not mistaken she's Yamazaki-san.

Yamazaki-san threw the ball at Fujisaki-san who dodged it and threw a ball at Sanjo-san who also dodged. Sanjo-san threw a ball at me. Finally. I caught it, without batting an eyelash. Sanjo-san was surprised I was able to catch his throw with one hand. I do have to admit, this is child's play.

I smirked, this is my battle grounds and I will win the war. I threw a ball at a blonde girl who's hair was in pigtails and had violet eyes. As I expected, she got hit and a tiny bruise formed on her arm.

"Hoshina-san is out!"

Hoshina-san gaped in disbelief and walked away grumbling. I smirked. The Red team has lost so many players and our team hasn't lost a single one. This match is in the bag.

A boy with midnight blue hair and eyes took a ball and threw it at Kukai, who, fortunately, is athletic and dodged it, I have to admit, he's hot. I think he's the one Hotori-san called Ikuto-nii-san... How could they be related? Hotori-san's so... feminine, while Ikuto is, God kill me, hot. NO! AMU, NO! Remember the jerk who dumped you! He'll just be like that bastard!

Ikuto threw a ball at Rima who dodged. Rima threw a ball at him and he just simply caught it, eyes closed. He threw the ball and hit Yuiki-san. Crap. Yuiki-san's one of the few who can take on Sanjo-san.

"Yuiki-san is out!"

Well, Ikuto is certainly a challenge, its like he's even bored. Interesting. Challenge accepted.

Kukai threw a ball at Sanjo-san, who didn't notice me, also aiming for him. He was trapped.

"Sanjo-san's out!"

Fujisaki-san threw a ball at Yamazaki-san, who was too busy trying to hit Rima. The ball hit Yamazaki-san, but the ball she threw hit Rima.

"Yamazaki-san and Mashiro-san are out!"

This match is getting interesting. The odds are in our favor but Ikuto might turn this around.

I threw balls at random people just to single out Ikuto. Kukai and Fujisaki-san got what I was trying to do and surprisingly even Korutesu-san caught on. Ikuto was the only person left on the red team. And me, Kukai, Fujisaki-san, and Korutesu-san were the only ones left at our team. This match is ours.

We threw our balls at Ikuto who surprisingly dodged it all. I gritted my teeth. If this keeps up were bound to lose. I noticed when Ikuto dodges our throws he momentarily stops.

Thats our only chance in beating him. Ikuto threw a ball at Korutesu-san who tried to dodge but the ball was fast. Very fast. She got hit. Damn. She was good too.

Me and Kukai decided to do a double attack just like we did with Sanjo-san but unfortunately it failed. Ikuto took a ball and aimed at Kukai who dodged it but Fujisaki-san got hit because he was behind Kukai. This is getting bad. Really bad.

Ikuto was aiming for me this time. I can tell because of his posture. I see what he was doing! He aimed for Kukai on purpose knowing he would dodge and the ball would hit Fujisaki-san. He's clever, I'll give him that. He's trying to single out Kukai! He wants to take the captain out, one-on-one.

Ikuto threw the ball. I was ready to catch the ball, but something or someone pushed me out of the way. Kukai. Kukai pushed me out of the way and got hit.

"Well, this was unexpected. Look's like an easy win for me. Any last words before you lose?" Ikuto mockingly stated.

"No, because I won't lose," I said in an emotionless voice.

Ikuto threw the ball in an alarming speed and power. And you know what happened? I burned the ball.

* * *

**Tsukasa's POV**

Ahh... The Joker has finally tapped in her power...

Hinamori Amu... The Heart's future Joker's chair.

Mashiro Rima...

Yuiki Yaya...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto...

Hotori Tadase...

Korutesu Alessandra...

Yamazaki Grace...

Soma Kukai...

Sanjo Kairi...

Hoshina Utau...

Fujisaki Nagihiko...

When will you realize yours?

* * *

**Me: -still sleeping-**

**Grace: Oy, Sandra, wake up! You haven't finished this! ALESSANDRA!**

**Me: Zz Zz**

**Grace: -sigh- Please help me wake her up readers, if she doesn't wake up, no future chapters... Review I guess? And sorry if this was so short, it took all her willpower to pass 2k words last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Zz Zz**

**Grace: -walks in studio- Hey, San- -sees me sleeping- Unbelievable... -shakes head-**

**Me: Zz Zz Zz**

**Grace: Sandra~ I have Pokemon Alpha Sapphire~**

**Me: -woke up- WHERE?! WHERE, B***H, WHERE?!**

**Grace: just kidding, and sheesh, no need to swear for a video game**

**Me: You did not just diss Pokemon. I grew up with that game you know, -cracks knuckles- Get ready to die, b*tch**

**Grace: Uhh... We don't own anything! -runs for the hills- PLEASE SAVE ME!**

**Me: On with the story~ -chases after Grace- Escaping is pointless~**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ikuto threw the ball in an alarming speed and power. And you know what happened? I burned the ball._

* * *

_When will you realize yours?_

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I'm pretty sure everyone's thinking the same thing as me,

What the hell just happened?

"What is she?!"

"What kind of sick joke was that?!"

"What the hell did she just do?!"

"She's a demon!"

"She's a freak!"

From there all hell broke loose. The shouts, the insults. I can't stand it!

"Please stop," I said in a low whisper, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

They just continued to scream how different I was. Yes, I realize what I just did was, well, extraordinary, in a bad way.

"Please stop," I said while falling to my knees and covering my ears.

"Why should we? You freak!" Yamabuki-san, no, The bitch said.

"STOP!" I shouted, then suddenly, flames engulfed me. The fire didn't hurt though, why?

I could hear several gasps and frightened screams. It's official, I'm a freak. I could here a scream then suddenly everything was quiet. I tried to see, but my eyes refused to obey me.

My head is spinning, and it hurts. It's like energy was being sucked out of me, and suddenly I could see black spots.

Then I blacked out.

_I could see, a girl, about five years old, she had pink hair and honey-gold eyes, filled with happiness, like she didn't have a care in the world. She was playing in the park with a small blonde with a black headband, eyes filled with laughter._

_They looked like they're having the time of their lives. I smiled. That little girl was me. The blonde, I couldn't remember her name, but I had a nickname for her, Ri-chan._

_Ri-chan was one of my child my childhood friends, we were friends since we were in diapers. But sadly, Ri-chan moved when I was six. A tear slipped from my eyes and my smile faltered. Before she moved, she gave me a pendant that had the letter A carved on it. Inside was a picture of us with another childhood friend, on that very same park. I never took it off. I subconsciously gripped the very same locket. I'm sure Ri-chan gave a pendant to our other childhood friend too._

_I looked at myself and Ri-chan. They were happily chattering about what normal kids would talk about. Normal. My frown deepened. Normal, that was something I once was, now I'm a fire freak._

_"Ri-chan, look at what I can do!" Mini me happily exclaimed._

_Mini me did a circular motion with her, errm, my hands. Fire slowly formed and crafted into a sphere. So, I was a freak since I was little. Strange, I don't remember doing that._

_"Sugoi, Amu-chan!" Ri-chan looked at what I did in awe._

_"Arigatou!"_

_"I can only do this," Ri-chan said._

_Ri-chan snapped her fingers then suddenly pretty mini fireworks was around them, errm, us. Wha...? Ri-chan was also like that? And why can't I remember any of this happening._

_"Amu-chan, look! Its Yaya-chan!" Ri-chan said._

_Yaya-chan was also my childhood friend, she was quite the character. She adored sweets more than anything. She would even strangle someone just for a piece of candy. Like Ri-chan, I don't remember her real name. I vaguely remember her always talking in third-person. I wonder if she still does that. Probably not, I mean I'm pretty sure we all grew up. Sadly, when Yaya became five, a month after Ri-chan left, she also left. I was alone._

_"Amu-chi! Ri-tan! Were you playing with fire again?" Yaya-chan said._

_They, errm, we nodded._

_"No fair! You did it without Yaya!" Yaya-chan said while pouting. Yep that's definitely something Yaya-chan would do._

_Yaya-chan started making fire shaped liked ribbons and started doing ballet. I smiled. Yaya-chan may not seem like it but she loved ballet, and she was really good at it too. She started doing ballet at the age of three, and she was a year younger than me and Ri-chan and we were about five here I'm guessing so, she was four._

_They, errm, we all did our tricks, but we stopped when we heard an angry snarl._

_The bushes rustled and came out a person dressed in all black with a staff that had a green orb._

_"So these children were the ones emitting that tremendous elemental energy," The person dressed in black said._

_"Wh-ho are yo-ou?" Mini me said in fright. We all backed away slightly, while I went in front of them protectively. If only I was that brave now._

_"I, my dear, am Hoshina Kazuomi, so if you don't mind, I'll be taking your powers," He said with a voice like venom._

_We ran. We were kids, so eventually we would get tired. Kazuomi caught up to us, not breaking a sweat._

_I started to make the fire spear again and shoot it at him. Kazuomi dodged it with ease._

_Ri-chan used her mini fireworks at Kazuomi's feet, but he just floated._

_Yaya-chan used her fire ribbons like a whip and tried to hit Kazuomi but one point with his staff, __Yaya-chan's fire ribbons were gone._

_"You're very brave, but your bravery isn't gonna save you," Kazuomi said inching towards us._

_I can't even bear to look anymore. Then suddenly..._

_"KAZUOMI! STOP RIGHT THERE!" An energetic voice shouted. That voice sounds familiar._

_A girl with dark pink hair and pink eyes, in a cheerleader uniform of some sort came flying, yes flying in front of us._

_"Ahh... Ran, I knew you would eventually come, where are your other Guardian friends? Especially your sisters," Wait... Ran? As in, Ran-sensei?_

_"We're over here, Kazuomi," A girl with midnight blue hair and eyes in a outfit a painter would wear said. Miki-sensei?!_

_"You mean, you're here, Miki," Kazuomi said._

_"No, she means we," A girl with greenish-blonde hair said with a maid outfit. I'm guessing she's Su-sensei. Funny, I didn't know they were sisters._

_"Ahh... Now where's the youngest?" Wait youngest? There's more?_

_"Look up, baka," I voice said. A girl with orange hair and yellow eyes in an outfit an idol would wear. She was sitting on a tree branch._

_"Dia, Dia, Dia... I'm not the baka, you are,"_

_Then suddenly a rod of some sort came and trapped Kazuomi, it was pink and very... girly._

_"Not even close, Kazuomi," Ran-sensei said._

_Kazuomi escaped and with a click of his staff, disappeared._

_"Grr... We'll get him next time," Miki-sensei said._

_"But what about the children~desu," Su-sensei said._

_"We'll have to erase their memories about this day and about ever having powers," Miki-sensei said._

_My eyes widened. So that's why I can't remember._

_"Dia, you know what to do," Ran-sensei said._

_Dia came to us and started releasing some sort of Electrical waves. But how could that erase our memories? Wait. We learned this! Electrical waves or energy could interfere with our mind and possibly leave us with brain damage or amnesia, and rarely, we loose specific memories._

_"Amu! Wake up! Amu!" A voice called out to me._

_Everything was white._

I shot up and saw Rima.

"Ikuto hit you pretty hard and you passed out," Rima said.

My head hurts. But that dream... So that's what really happened. Ran-sensei, must've said that as an excuse. But why couldn't she remember? She was there.

Oh yeah, Dia...

"Really? We must've lost then," I said.

"Actually no. Don't you remember? You also hit Ikuto, so it was a tie," Rima said.

Wow. That's cheating, but it's stil a win! Take that Mr. Arrogant!

"Anyway, I'll leave you so you can rest," Rima said while getting up.

I was left pondering, and maybe, having powers wouldn't be so bad.

"Hinamori!" A familiar male voice said.

Kukai barged in the clinic and started rambling.

"One at a time Kukai," I said irritated.

"Gomen, but you really scared me, Hinamori," He said. I looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern and worry.

I wanted to trust Kukai, but I'm too afraid. Sure, I trust Rima, because I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But, Kukai? I don't know. I gave up on trusting boys ever since _he_ said I was just a play-thing. A toy. Solely just for amusement.

"Gomen, for worrying you," I said while looking away and trying to hide the blush.

"But you did good, Hinamori! You beat Ikuto at his own game!" Kukai said. Well, not really, well maybe.

"Arigatou," I said with a smile.

Kukai's face suddenly turned red for a split second there, but he looked down, so I couldn't tell.

"I'll be going now Hinamori, oh and I'll walk you to your place, you might still be unable to move," He said with that grin on his face. I could feel my cheeks getting slightly warmer. Kukai walked out of the clinic.

I closed my eyes and slept with one last thought.

_Maybe, just maybe, I could learn to trust again._

* * *

**Me: What did I just type?**

**Nico: A story,**

**Me: Gahh! What are you doing here?**

**Nico: I saw Grace running for the hills, so I concluded you were alone.**

**Me: ... Review**

**Nico: And also favorite and follow :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay, look, I'm in a crappy mood right now so I'll make this short.**

**1\. Sorry if I took so long to update. My reason? School.**

**2\. Grace is currently absent for some chapters because she's in a scholarship and she has to study for our numerous tests. Why don't I study? I have a scholarship but I pass even if I don't study. But History is a pain.**

**3\. Replacing Grace would be Nico or Khaiel, maybe even Joy. It depends on my mood.**

**4\. Okay... This story may be put on Hiatus because of school, but the chance is very slim. In the Philippines, school has just started so I'm sorry if I take long to update while some of you are on vacation. GOMENASAI!**

**5\. The good news is shortly after this I'll be updating Lost Child, so for all who is currently reading it, your long wait has come to an end.**

**6\. Okay... This is turning out longer than I expected so this is my last note. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND NEVER WILL! GET IT IN YOUR HEADS! Nah, joke, you probably did get it in your heads and is already tired of reading it. Happy Reading~~~~**

**~Jewel of the Dark~**

**Ikuto's POV**

_"Tsukiyomi-san, please proceed to the principal's office." _Now what? Oh yeah, I'm in trouble for 'Not knowing my strengths against a girl' Yeah, right. They can't fool me. I didn't do anything to the fire pinky. They think that my memory was jagged up like the rest of the class? Well they thought wrong.

A fire bearer, huh? That's a rare one. We usually get water bearers. I'm a water bearer, so I'm nothing out of the ordinary. I managed to hide my powers from Tsukasa, also known as, The Shenpi-tekina, but if you translate it, it means, The Mysterious. Can't argue with that though. We rarely see him, and he somehow knows I'm a water bearer. He just doesn't know that we know about our powers if we found out about it before we studied here. I discovered mine at a different school. How did I find out? Well let's just say a certain blonde was getting too close for my liking.

I better get going before they make me do double responsibility on fire pinky. Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike her, it's just, well... Fire and water just don't mix. I'll extinguish her... And her virginity. Damn hormones, just go to hell already. I don't have time for this!

I jumped from the branch of the tree I was sitting on and headed to the hallway. I saw a flash of brown and purple just between the walls of the end of the locker which was concealed by a plant. There's actually a door behind that. Isn't that the place for private conversations? I went close to the locker and listened on the conversation thanks to my cat-like hearing.

"I told you! The demons are making me do a bunch of chores and shopping right after school!" A somewhat familiar voice said.

"You promised her!" Another voice that sounded male and female at the same time.

"I know! But if I don't obey those neanderthals I will have to do double the chores!"

"Then who's going to take her home?"

"I don't know! How about you do it?!"

"I can't, dance practice,"

"See? Even you can't do it!"

"Mine's more important!"

"What about Mashiro?"

"You know her situation!"

Mashiro? Isn't that the blonde ice princess? Suddenly an eerie silence filled the air and even I can't stand it. Someone sighed and broke the silence.

"Look, maybe we can get Tsukiyomi-san to do it, after all he's the one who made her faint," The girly and yet boyish voice said.

"Good point yet bad point. There's no way he'll agree and for once I'm going against your idea, Nagi,"

Ahh... So the girly male voice was Fujisaki Nagihiko, the Middle School's former Basketball Captain. The Dance club's captain, like I said, boyish yet girly. I know that the Fujisaki family is a respected family throughout Japan and Korea. He's stinking rich. And also I know that he's having complications with his mother. I sound like a gossip girl.

"I need to go, Kukai, I'm needed at the principal's office,"

Ahh... Soma Kukai, Soccer captain. Not that much info, but I know he has four brothers. He hides his info by being childish and cheerful to make him seem like an open book that doesn't need much reading. Smart. I'll give him that.

I hid and concealed myself between the space the locker provided which was just beside the secret door. Soon Nagi went out and so did Kukai. Soon I went out and headed to my original destination. The principal's office.

Soon I arrived and nonchalantly walked in since the door was open.

"Ahh... Tsukiyomi-san, please take a seat," The principal, Seikinin Rida, beckoned me to a leather chair across Fujisaki Nagihiko.

I took a seat and waited for her to speak, and finally she did.

"Tsukiyomi-san, you are obliged to help Hinamori-san, such as walking her to class, for one week."

"Why? It was an accident," I said calmly. Pssh... She's the one who used her powers.

She just ignored me and talked to Nagihiko that sounded unappealing to me, until I heard my name, or rather last name.

"-if Tsukiyomi-san could walk Amu-chan home and-" Nagi was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should,"

"Well, for one, you didn't hold back and you knew your opponent was a girl and don't you feel bad?" Nagi reasoned. Like I said, why should I? I know one damn thing. I didn't do a damn thing to her! She's the one who didn't hold back. This is just a response to her doings. For short, Karma.

"She was the one who decided she was better than everyone else,"

"Did you ever consider she was just trying to be strong because she feels obliged to win because Kukai trusts her enough to sacrifice himself, and Tsukiyomi-san, just agree. Really, all this just for a game?"

Okay, that had impact on me bigger than I'd want to admit. Hey, I may be careless, but I'm not cold-hearted.

"Fine."

"Very well then, I'll be taking my leave then. Thank you for your time, Tsukiyomi-san, Rida-san," Nagihiko said and left.

"I'll also be going, I'm not needed here anymore, aren't I?"

"Actually, Tsukiyomi-san, Tsukasa-san wishes to speak with you," Rida-san said while shutting the door with a gush of wind. Ahh... So the staff are also MEU. MEU, stands for Magic and Element Users.

The name is very creative. I've done my research over the years so I know what their strengths and weaknesses are.

The office soon became dark and soon lit up with a dim glow and appeared, Tsukasa-san.

"Ohayo, Ikuto-kun,"

"Don't call me that. You're not close to me whatsoever, and what do you need me for?"

"Ahh... Straight to the point as always, Ikuto-kun,"

I glared while it didn't seem to faze him.

"I'm sure you know about the Shadow Spirit breakout," I nodded. Shadow Spirits are dark elements created by Dark Users. Recently there have been a bunch of breakouts all around Japan and Japan only.

"Recently, we have discovered a bunch of Element Users, and that's including you. You may think that I don't know about you knowing about your Water Element, Ikuto,"

"I knew you would figure it out someday, but I didn't expect it now,"

"Well, Ikuto, you should be careful about what you're thinking, especially around a mind reader."

"Just get to the point,"

"As I was saying, I think The Guardians are forming once again after five years,"

"Forget it. I'm not joining,"

"So you're just going to let Utau join and fight the Shadow Spirits?" I stiffened. Utau... How did they find out?

"Your sister was just passing by an old Sakura tree and decided to use her air powers and play around with the petals," Damn it, Utau!

"Language!"

"Well is that all your asking?"

"I'll be waiting for your answer. You're dismissed."

I went out and looked at the time. 4:25, huh? Better get going before girly boy makes a fuss.

I went to the clinic and saw fire pinky asleep. She actually looks cute. What am I saying?! I must be sick.

I shook that thought away and smirked. Might as well have fun.

I climbed on the bed and snuggled next to her and I felt her stir a little.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Okay not the answer I expected. I expected her to blush and try to seduce me like all my fangirls.

Ow! She just kneed me! And I thought she was injured!

"Out, Baka!" Did she just call me a baka?

Before I knew it, I was on the ground and rubbing my back.

"Aww... Strawberry-koi is so mean."

"You're the one who made me faint!" Did she honestly think that I didn't know?

"Stop with the act, I know,"

She stood up, backing away while her eyes moved around the clinic frantically.

"That was a dirty trick, _Amu_," I said emphasizing her name and her eyes showed fear and... Confusion? Why confusion? Didn't she throw a fireball at the ball and went wild with the fire dome on purpose?

"I... I... I..." She stammered.

"I what? I did it on purpose because I wanted to win and I'm sorry? Well, you're not forgiven."

She froze for a second and her face turned red, not with embarrassment but with anger. Her once scared eyes turned deadly and fierce.

"Who said I was going to apologize? Did you ever consider that I didn't know about my powers and just lost control? Think before you speak, Tsukiyomi," She said with so much venom that I couldn't believe that I saw her once scared.

Oh this is going to be so much fun.

* * *

**So... Right now I have a high fever so I don't know if I could update Lost Child like I promised...**

**-waiting for a snappy response-**

**I MISS YOU GRACE! COME BACK, GRACE!**

**Okay... Thank you for all those who reviewed!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm so busy with school right now! **** Anyways I don't own anything! It belongs to Peach-Pit! On with the story! Oh and to KL(Guest) yes, I consider fireworks as a form of fire since explosions can't happen without fire, right? Warning! I don't know what will happen myself even though I'm the author! I make ideas as I type!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Oh this is going to be so much fun._

* * *

Who does this pervert think he is!? Some kind of prince!? Yeah, right! He infuriates me! I'll burn him to ashes! Wait, what!? Gahh! Seriously? Burn him to ashes? Since when have I become a sadist? More importantly, why am I saying those things? Have I really accepted being... A fire freak?

"Well, Amu-chan, fire freak isn't really the correct term to use, it should be Fire Elemental,"

And there I saw an older version of Tadase. I _have_ gone crazy, haven't I?

"Wait, what?! You know about these powers!? And how did you know what I was thinking?!"

"Yes, I do know about your powers. I know because I'm a Mind Reader, I think that answers some of your questions,"

Then he turned to Ikuto, aka, the perverted alien.

"Now Ikuto-kun, you don't plan on letting her get hurt, right?" The older Tadase said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Tsukasa, don't you have faith that I'll bring her home unscathed?" Unscathed? Does he mean it's all right for me to get hurt as long as I don't have injuries!? That bastard!

"Do you really want me to answer that, Ikuto-kun?"

"I'd rather not,"

"Just what the hell is going on!?"

"A lot of things. And you would have known if you weren't so busy yelling," Ikuto said somewhat teasingly and seriously at the same time. Is that even possible?

"I only yelled once!"

He smirked. He _smirked_. Why is h- Oh. That damn bastard.

"Not counting this and the other one!"

"You're so slow,"

"Hey!"

"Your element suits you, you're hot-tempered and feisty. I like it,"

"Damn you!" I shouted as I attempted to punch him to only be blocked.

"It's fun to piss you off,"

Tsukasa coughed.

"Well, Amu-chan let's start with the basics,"

"You see, there are people who are born with powers which are called MEU, which stands for Magic and Element Users. There are people who uses Elements and there are people who uses secondary magic, like spells for example, enchantments, curses, incantations and many more. Originally, there wasn't a single mage in Earth. Mages were born in another world called Mystica. Mystica used magic in everyday life, even selling magic, in the form of spells, enchantment rings and other magic that can be obtained through objects. There was a country who was most abundant in magic as it was it's main source of living, and the country's name was Estrella. There, the high council rests."

"The high council?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. Truth to be told, I am quite curious about Mystica. I mean how did I end up here if not a single mage was supposed to be on Earth?

"Let me finish, Amu-chan," How did he... Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Mind reader.

"Yes, you forget things quite easily,"

"Don't you think you're too young to be forgetting things? Or are you older than you look?" Ikuto teased. Honestly! Is that the only thing he can do!?

"Baka! I'm perfectly young at the age of 15!"

"Really? Because you look like about 78 years old."

I roundhouse kicked him where the sun don't shine and flipped him, but as I was doing so, he pulled me with him. Oh, so that's how you want to play. If you're going down you're bringing me down with you. I ended up underneath him. That damn bastard's gong to pay, and big time too.

"My, my, if you wanted to be in this position with me, you could have just said so,"

"GET OFF ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!" I shouted as I felt some burning sensation, it was like my energy suddenly boosted. All I heard next was his screaming of pain.

I saw his shirt was burned and he had a scorch mark. Oh no! I didn't mean to!

"Hmm... Strange. Your magical energy should be drained after that tremendous release of magic. It seems your magic strengthens with rage. That's quite a good thing since it would be an advantage to us in battle," Tsukasa concluded.

"Wait! What battle!?"

"What do you mean us? I'm not joining you, nor is Utau,"

"As I was saying! The high council is a group of one of the most powerful mages all over Mystica. They decide on what a mage's fate will be, inprisonment, death, freedom and sustainment. Kind of like the court if you think about it."

"Wait, aren't you in the slightest bit worried about Ikuto's scorch mark?"

"No, why should I?"

"Umm... He's injured?"

"He'll live. He's a Water Elemental after all. He can stand against fire, and it'll heal quickly if he takes a dip in water,"

"Were you worried about me, strawberry-koi?"

"N-no. It's just because I feel guilty because I was the one who caused you that scorch mark." Damn it! Why did I have to stutter!?

"Riiiigghhhtt,"

"Ahem. To answer your question, the high council, with permission of the king and queen, sent mages whom were called light mages to Earth because dark mages were reeking havoc and manipulating the balance of the universe. After the light mages defeated the dark mages, the high council erased all memories about magic of the people of Earth. In case that were to happen again, they kept the light mages on Earth. But 400 years ago the light mages died because of an eternal dark mage, Hoshina Kazuomi."

My eyes widened. H-Hoshina K-Kazuomi? The man who tried to take away my magic when I was a child? I froze, my heartbeat quickened and my breathing stopped.

Hoshina Kazuomi...

Suddenly images of his face and his voice that had so much venom was ringing in my ears.

_"Your powers will be mine soon enough."_ Wait... That voice... No! It couldn't possibly be..!

Hoshina Kazuomi. _Where are you coward!?_

_"In time you'll see me again and I'm afraid you are much too weak to fight me right now, you wouldn't last a second against me."_

"-mu-chan! Amu-chan!" Someone, presumably Tsukasa shouted.

"Amu! Amu!" Wait. This was a different voice. Ikuto?

I snapped out of my trance and I saw Ikuto and Tsukasa sweating badly. I blinked.

"What happened?"

"You were caught in some sort of daze and froze then the room suddenly felt hot, to the point of scorching hot, Amu what happened?" Ikuto seemingly worried asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to slow my breathing.

"I-Ive met Hoshina Kazuomi,"

Their eyes widened.

"When!? How!? Why!?" Tsukasa asked.

"When I was five. I think he mentioned something about me and my friend's tremendous magical power. He wanted to steal our powers,"

"Wait, there's more of you!?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, yes. I'm not sure if they remember since our memory got wiped out but yes they do have powers, the same as me. But they moved so I really don't know now,"

"Got wiped out? Oh I see. You must be the three Dia erased the memories of. My sincerest apologies for keeping this from you, but it was for you and your friends sake's. But how did you even know your memory was wiped out?"

"I think that when I unleashed my powers it pulled some kind of trigger so I think that's how I remembered but I'm not too entirely sure,"

"Anyways, back to business. As you know, Hoshina Kazuomi wiped out the light mages thus ended the alliance, but my ancestors decided to continue the alliance and thus they formed this school which served to be training grounds in disguise. The light mages, before they died, gave birth to children and that is how it was passed on. Hoshina Kazuomi is a very powerful dark mage, but there are many people stronger than him. Much, much stronger. He's just an underling. This was proof that dark mages have gotten powerful, so that's why we train Elementals that we can find. To put a stop to them."

"Here come's the question..."

Wait, what question?

"Will you join us in our fight?"

Normally I would have said hell no, but, there are lives at stake. It's not just about me anymore, it's about the whole world, no, the whole universe. But... Would I risk it?

"No classes Wednesday to Friday for training for those who join,"

"I'm in!"

"How about you Ikuto-kun? Utau's dead set on joining,"

"If she won't back out, then I'll just protect her, as an older brother,"

"Good choice, Ikuto-kun,"

Then suddenly, Ikuto turned to me with a mischevious smile.

"Brace yourself, because hell's just about to begin."

Oh don't you worry. I'm dead aware.

* * *

After all this time... I finally got to see Amu! Me and Yaya were very overjoyed when we saw her, but... she acted as if she didn't know us... Could it be possible that she... forgot? No! I refuse to believe that! We made a promise!

* * *

_"Ne, Amu, when something would happen to me and Yaya-chan and we had to leave, would you forget about us?" The 5 year old me said._

_"Ri-chan, you and Yaya-chan can't leave me!" The 5 year old Amu said while standing up harshly from the swing making a creaking sound._

_"Amu, I'm not saying we're leaving you, but what if it would happen in the future? Would you forget about us?"_

_Amu stayed quiet as tears formed in her eyes. No... I never meant for her to cry that day._

_Amu looked up and mustered the best smile she could._

_"Of course I won't forget about you! I will forever remember you because you and Yaya-chan played a big role in my life. If you really happen to leave, well... I would just try my best to keep smiling for you and won't forget about you, and you do the same, promise?" Amu said as she held up her pinky._

_I smiled and help up my pinky and we held our pinkies._

_"Promise."_

* * *

And that was the day I did the most important pinky promise in my life.

Sigh... I missed those days... The days where I was just Ri-chan and not Rima the Ice princess, and besides... I think it's ironic because I hate the cold.

"Rima-tan! When are we going to visit Amu-chi!?" Yaya, who I didn't realize was there, questioned impatiently. I just noticed that we were in the garden where I would go to think. It was quite a hidden place. If you aren't as small as me and Yaya you probably wouldn't have gotten through.

"I already did. It's only you who didn't. Even Kukai already visited."

"What!? You said you would go with Yaya! Ughh! Amu-chi must have gotten home already!"

Ring... Ring... Wait, wasn't that my phone?

"Excuse me."

"Moshi moshi."

"Rima, where are you!? I've been waiting for an hour! Something that your father wouldn't have probably done and leave you and make me pick you up," My mother ranted.

Honestly... My kidnapping happened 7 years ago! Don't they realize that just seeing them fight and unable to smile hurts me too? Do they even spare a thought to me and my feelings?

"I'll be there soon, Mama."

Then the line went dead and I walked out of the garden as fast as I could.

"Rima-tan! Rima-tan! Where are you going!? Don't leave Yaya!"

"Yaya, I have to get home. Mama is waiting for me outside."

"Go on ahead, Rima-tan and don't worry. Maybe someday they will get along again and when that day comes you'll be able to smile a real smile again. Ri-chan will be back."

I smiled and raised my hand as a sign of goodbye.

"Ja ne, Yaya."

As I walked out of campus I had a small smile on my face.

_I really hope that day will really come, Yaya._

* * *

**Okay, so I really don't know what happened but it somehow ended there.**

**Now I need OC's. I need:**

**Heart's King's Chair(Fire Elemental)**

**Heart's Jack's Chair(Fire)**

**Spade's Jack's Chair(Water Elemental)**

**Clover's Ace's Chair(Earth)**

**Clover's Joker's Chair(Earth)**

**Diamond's Jack's Chair(Air)**

**Diamond's Ace's Chair(Air)**

**Diamond's Joker's Chair(Air)**

**Please PM me if you want your OC in the story. Remember first come first serve.**

**Please, include name, age(14-15), gender, element, appearance and personality, the limit is two OC's per person.**


End file.
